


Ezio梦到了哥哥

by Sophieeeee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 如题





	Ezio梦到了哥哥

Ezio梦到了哥哥。

Federico的人生永远定格在了20岁的绞刑架上，双手绑在背后，脑袋耷拉着，冲着铁匠铺的艺人和裁缝铺老板娘露出被酷刑处死之人皆有的狰狞面目。而在Ezio的梦境里，他穿着那套品味糟糕的红色上衣，无耻地露着自己的胸脯，一副懒洋洋的公子哥模样，插着腰站在教堂的屋顶上。

“我亲爱的弟弟，你慢得就像小乌龟。”

Federico没有说这句话，然而这句话像是教堂的钟声那样在Ezio的梦境里回荡着，来自四面八方的震动让Ezio梦境中的世界剧烈摇晃。“你跑得太快了。”Ezio抱怨着。他收紧手臂肌肉，终于踩上了屋顶的砖瓦。佛罗伦萨在他的脚下铺展开来，一直延伸到月光的尽头。

他记起Federico应该伸手将他拉上来，但是他没有。他的哥哥歪着脑袋，咧开嘴，笑得像一个混蛋。

Ezio梦到了哥哥，并且他知道这是一个梦。他的哥哥穿着那身漂亮的贵族服饰，Ezio很难理解那个事实——他看起来混蛋且游手好闲的哥哥已经加入了兄弟会。Federico为何在那个混战的下午突然出现，把自己大家偷盗和攀爬的本领教会给自己的弟弟，答案被死亡永远遮挡了。也许他本应该在Federico的保护下安然度过一生，贵族、银行家、Christina的丈夫。他是父亲年轻时的投影，他让Giovanni想起自己，Ezio总是无法忘记这一点。但是命运选中了他，那代价太大了。

“去吧，Ezio。”Federico对他轻声说道。 

“去哪？”Ezio疑惑地问道。

迷迷糊糊间他不想离开教堂的屋顶。鸽子摇摇晃晃地飞了起来，消失在佛罗伦萨静谧的夜晚。Ezio知道再过几个小时太阳将会驱逐夜色，只是当下月亮正被灰色的云朵一点点遮挡，仿佛在拦截一个巨大的黑暗秘密。一个适合潜入的夜晚。他的靴子在瓦片间发出咔哒的声响。Federico靠着十字架坐在屋顶上，Ezio本能地不愿意清理自己的思绪。

他想要坐下来，尽管有一个声音在脑海里告诉他，他应该自屋顶一跃而下，雄鹰将陪伴他翱翔。

 “去面对你的未来，而我也将面对我的。” 

那些都是很久以前的事了——他的未来，他的过去。Ezio心想。那些事情已经久远到面目模糊，他已经想不起行刑广场上小声提醒他逃跑的男女的模样，尽管他第一次见到那妓女和乞丐时还带着满心为父亲办事的骄傲、一些疑惑和出于骄傲不愿意承认的害怕。

太多的事情发生了。他想着。他杀了那么多人，却为自己奔跑间推倒的行人而感到内疚。他想要告诉Federico在屋顶上等着他。他会回来的，无论如何。

他在坠落，Federico消失了，Ezio知道他在一个梦境里。他一头扎进威尼斯的河水中，透明的河水，冰冷的现实。 

“多么奇怪的人啊。他一定喝醉了。”戴着羽饰帽子的路人摇摇头走开了。


End file.
